


Crushing on a Senpai

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jesse showed signs of falling for Kento, Fuma and Hokuto decided to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing on a Senpai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle and Alic3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michelle+and+Alic3), [because they encouraged me to write this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+they+encouraged+me+to+write+this).



> Sobs yes I cheated on FumaKen. I am sorry. It was all the fault of that picture (credit to whoever uploaded it)  
> [](http://s631.photobucket.com/user/vflmaeuschen/media/tumblr_myase7sjdZ1qbdrz4o1_r1_1280_zps84d5cb05.jpg.html)  
> Forgive me ^^' Hope you enjoy it!

Jesse’s POV

When I had been paired up with Nakajima Kento for the boys love skit in “YOU! conte shichaina YO!”, I had not thought much of it, to be honest. I had worked with Kento before for Shounen Club and other events, and we got along well, and when it came to fanservice, he was probably more experienced than me. After all, I had seen the looks he and Fuma gave each other on stage, and I would have totally bought that there was something going on between them if I had not known very well that Fuma and Hokuto had been an item even before Sexy Zone had debuted. 

I had not expected it to be awkward, even when Juri had teased me about it beforehand, and it _wasn’t_ awkward either. It was the opposite, really – it almost came natural for me, to throw my arm around Kento and move closer to him like that. 

It was when we were in that position, though, faces only a few centimeters apart, that I noticed how drastically different it felt from holding Juri’s hand or hugging Yugo or doing fanservice with Hokuto – Kento’s scent flooded my mind, making my mind go blank for as I stared into those big dark orbs of his, loosing myself in them for a moment. 

I only snapped out of it when Marius hissed something from behind me and I remembered that we were actually on camera. Kento was saying something, but I could not really hear him with my heartbeat pounding in my ears, and then the director called cut and scolded me for forgetting my text, and I just wished for a hole to swallow me right then and there. 

The following hours of filming the skit were pure torture, after that, because every time I as much as looked at Kento, my heartbeat picked up and I was losing track of my thoughts and I was not used to this _at all_.

I did not really understand what was going on, at first, and even when Taiga had patted my shoulder after the filming and had murmured something about Senpai being distracting I had just looked at him in confusion and he had snickered before leaving the dressing room. 

I would have written it down to the unusual subject of the skit, only that ever since those feelings for Kento had awakened, they never seemed to quite disappear. It seemed a little hard to breathe whenever Kento as much as smiled at me at Shounen Club filming, and I felt like a helpless kid again all of a sudden and I had no clue what to do about it. 

It wasn’t until Hokuto tipped me off, that the full meaning of my feelings hit me. 

I had come back to our dressing room to find Hokuto and Fuma located on the couch, Hokuto with his head in Fuma’s lap and Fuma absentmindedly playing with his too long hair, the scene so sickeningly cute that I had to suppress a role of my eyes, and Hokuto had smirked pointedly before blurting out: “I bet Kento would snuggle with you, too, if you ask nicely.”

I had just taken a gulp of my water, but as his words registered in my mind, I almost choked at it, coughing for air, and Fuma snickered, calling: “You should not do _that_ in front of him, though, it’s not very sexy.”

“What are you even talking about?!” I demanded finally, past my coughing fit. 

“Oh come on, Jesse” Hokuto sighed, almost with a look of pity in his eyes. “It is so obvious that you have a crush for Kento!”

“I don’t-“ I started to protest automatically, but then I held in, realizing with a pang that he was actually right. That it actually made sense. 

Kento’s face turned up in my mind and my chest tightened in messed up feelings and I slowly sat down on a chair.

“There, there” Hokuto smiled. “It’s better if you don’t fight it, believe me.”

“Crushes are good” Fuma said helpfully. “And Nakajima is a nice guy, you made a good choice, really.”

“B-but… what do I do now?!” I stuttered helplessly, looking from Fuma to Hokuto and back. 

“Well, you can always confess” Hokuto shrugged. “Or ask him out for a start. Be all romantic and shit, he likes that.”

“I – I can’t” I murmured, shaking my head frantically, because just the thought of confessing to Kento scared the heck out of me. I was not like Taiga who could just run after his favorite Senpai like a puppy, or like Yasui who would just casually call the guy he liked out and claim him. In all romantic flings I had had until now, I had been confessed _to_ , and it had always been girls, and to be honest, none of those had been very serious. Nothing like what I was feeling for Kento now, which was almost dizzyingly intense. 

Hokuto sighed, looking up at Fuma with both eyebrows raised, and Fuma grinned. 

“I guess we need to give them a push” he told him, talking as if I was not even present.

“I got it, leave it to me” Fuma grinned confidently, and a cold shudder went down my spine.

***

Kento’s POV

“You have a secret admirer” Fuma suddenly threw at me after the last Johnnys World performance of the day, making me look up from my phone to blink at him.

“Huh?” I asked unintelligently, not sure if he was fooling around with me, at first. “Who are you talking about?”

“Jesse” Fuma shrugged, smiling so brightly that it almost scared me. “The poor boy totally has a thing for you!”

“Stop talking nonsense” I shot back automatically. “Jesse doesn’t-“

“But he does” Fuma said simply, and the simple honesty in his voice hit me like a slap in the face. “I heard it out of his own mouth.”

“W-what?!” I stuttered, feeling the flush creep up my neck as I looked at Fuma with big eyes.

“Well, Hokuto teased it out of him” Fuma admitted. “But it’s the same thing, really. The result is the same.”

“Jesse told you he likes me?!” I demanded, my voice high. “Like, _like_ like?!”

“Yes” Fuma chuckled, as if it was no big deal at all, and I had to resist the urge to kick him. “I’m surprised you hadn’t figured it out yet, actually. It is so obvious from the way he looks at you.”

“But… what do I do now?!” I burst out, making Fuma roll his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“First, calm down” he groaned. “It’s no big deal. Just go out with him.”

“What do you mean, ‘ _just go out with him’?!_ ” I almost squealed, my voice much higher than I would have been comfortable with if I had had the heart to care. “It’s not that easy!”

“Why not?!” Fuma frowned. “You like him, don’t you? You smile so brightly every time you see him.”

“I – sure, I like Jesse” I said slowly. “But _everyone_ likes Jesse. You can’t dislike him, I think. But I’m not sure if I… you know… like him the way he likes me!”

“Well, if you just stopped freaking out and let it happen, maybe you would find out!” Fuma continued, seeming as if he was talking to a toddler instead of the leader of his band. “That’s what dates are for, really!”

“You can talk!” I called defensively. “For you and Hokuto, it was love at first sight, really, there was no need to dance around each other! I can’t just go out with Jesse if I am not sure that I really like him, it would be unfair to him!”

“How would that be unfair?” Fuma frowned, seeming genuinely confused now. “I think a date with you would be like a dream come true for him, to be honest.”

I flushed even harder at his words, my voice vehement as I explained: “If I go out with him, he will get his hopes up, and if I find out in the middle that it doesn’t work, he will be hurt!”

“He will be hurt as well if you don’t even give him a chance!” Fuma argued. “And I really think that it won’t come to this, anyways. You two would be good together!”

“You and Hokuto just want someone to double date with!” I accused, and Fuma grinned. 

“As tempting as watching you two be all awkward with each other seems” he said sweetly. “Hokku and I get along very well by ourselves, thank you. But I am your best friend and I know you, Nakajima, and I can see that you like Jesse. And I know that you are a romantic soul and that you really want to be in love, but you will never be if you keep over thinking everything. Just let it happen, for once.”

I did not know what to return to that, and Fuma retaliated in just patting my back and turning to his things. 

“Think about it” he shrugged. “But I would love to see you two together, to be honest.”

That was not an advice Fuma would have needed to give me, though – as soon as he had mentioned it, it was all I could think about. 

This whole someone having a crush on me thing was completely new for me. I mean, sure, that sounded weird when I said it like that, with thousands of fans and a couple of kouhai admiring me, but this was just _different_. 

Those people liked the idol side of me, the face I showed for the cameras. Jesse, on the other hand, knew the person I was behind the scene, and he still liked me, and thinking about it made me feel all hot and embarrassed and I did not know how to deal with it.

Sure, I had had dates before, during my middle school and high school dates, but none of those had gone very far, exactly because I _was_ a different person behind the cameras. I was shy and nervous, easily insecure, and messed up whenever it was important. Yugo had once said that, after watching JMK, that no one would ever be able to guess how childish I really was, how naïve and awkward, and I had silently agreed with him. It had been the reason why I had never been able to watch more than the first episode of JMK.

To hear now that someone like Jesse, whose popularity had in the last year shot up in the immeasurable levels, had feelings for me, was unsettling in a way I had never experienced before.

I was not sure what to think about it. Sure, I liked Jesse. But everyone did, really. Jesse had a bright smile and a dry humor, and he managed to crack me up easily whenever he was around. He seemed much older than 17 most of the time, but then he would suddenly turn childish and awkward and I found that adorable, if I was honest with myself. 

But because I liked Jesse, I was not sure how to deal with the situation. Sure, I could just go ahead and go out with him, like Fuma had suggested. I guess that would be what normal, not awkward people would do. But that was not me. I was no one to go on meaningless dates and flirt around.

If I decided to start something, I wanted to be sure what it would lead to first. I hated drawing back in the middle. 

Only now that Fuma had planted the thought in my head, it was like it had gone and torn open all drawers of my mind, emptying them and throwing them around and had created a huge mess I could not deal with. 

The next time I saw Jesse, it was when we passed each other in the agency. Jesse was on his phone and engaged in a discussion with apparently his Mum, and when he looked up to meet my eyes, and my heart seemed to stop for a moment.

I conjured some grimace of a smile before quickly breaking our gaze and hurrying down the corridor.

When I arrived at our dressing room, I was glad to find myself alone, because no one could keep me from slamming my head against the door and cursing myself. 

***

Jesse’s POV

“What did you do?!” I called as soon as I opened the door to our dressing room, not unexpectedly finding Hokuto all in Fuma’s personal space on the couch, making him blink at me owlishly. 

“Elaborate” he demanded, and I crossed my arms in front of my chest, glaring at the pair in front of me. 

“I just crossed ways with Kento, and he practically ran for the hills” I growled. “What. Did. You. Do?!”

Fuma groaned and rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath. 

“That idiot” he murmured. “Why does he always have to panic like that?! Can’t he react normally for once?!” When I continued glaring at Fuma, he sighed, shrugging and admitting, a little guiltily: “I kind of… told him that you like him.”

“WHAT?!” I shrieked, and Fuma said defensively: “Well, I did it for your own good!”

“How is that for my own good?!” I demanded. “Now he is probably creeped out and doesn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore!”

“That’s not true!” Fuma said firmly. “He likes you, I know he does. He is just being difficult!”

“How would he not, if he gets the feelings of some random kohai thrown at him!” I complained. “Really, thanks a lot, Fuma!”

“Now calm down” Hokuto sighed. “Nothing is lost here. We can still fix this.” 

“And how?” I scoffed, looking at Hokuto pointedly, who just grinned, looking up at Fuma. 

***

Kento’s POV

When Fuma invited me out to the movies, I did not think much of it, at first. He told me that he had planned to go with Hokuto, but Hokuto had gotten a last minute job thrown in by his management and now he couldn’t go and instead had asked me to accompany him. I had been quite happy to be honest because I had really wanted to watch the movie anyways, though I had been a little confused as to why Hokuto and Fuma would have gone to see something so romantic, but well, the main subject was music and it had Sato Takeru and Miura Haruma in it and I knew that Fuma really liked those two actors so I had shrugged it off. 

I had still not become suspicious when Fuma had called me ten minutes before the movie started, telling me to already go inside because he had missed his train and would be late. It was not unusual for Fuma to be late, and he had already given me the ticket beforehand. So no big deal.

I had blinked in shock, though, when I had entered the already dark cinema, movie trailers running, and had found someone already sitting on the place next to me. 

And when I realized that the person sitting there was no other than Jesse, I was so close to just walking out and searching Fuma to kick his ass.

“I’m sorry” Jesse murmured immediately, looking up at my frozen figure insecurely, his face only illuminated by the flashes of the screen. “If you want to leave, you can.”

I gulped, and there was a discreet clearing of throats from the row behind us and I quickly sat down, realizing that I was standing in the way. My heart was pounding as I unsurely looked up at Jesse again, meeting his eyes. 

“I should have known Fuma was planning something” I whispered. “He would have never gone to see a romance movie.”

“I am really sorry” Jesse murmured, seeming honestly upset, and it tore a little at my heart to see him like that. 

“It’s okay” I said automatically. “I don’t mind, really.”

Jesse looked up at that, meeting my eyes again, and I felt a weird tingling over my skin, but I made an effort not to look away. It would be wrong for Jesse to think that I disliked his presence, after all. 

The movie started then, and both of us turned our heads to the screen, and I felt almost a little dizzy. I jerked a little when Jesse slipped his fingers through mine, holding my hand, and I stared at it for a moment, my heart pounding, before looking up at Jesse again.

His eyes were still on the screen, but I could tell that his face was flushed even in the dim light, and almost without me realizing it, a smile spread over my face.

Jesse’s skin was warm and his hand was a little sweaty and my skin tingled a little from where he touched it and it felt really, really good, so I just leaned back in my seat and relaxed, squeezing his hand softly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jesse smile. 

***

Jesse’s POV

When Hokuto and Fuma had broken the idea of fooling Kento into a date to me, I had looked at them like they had gone insane, but in the end, I had just agreed, figuring that I did not have anything to lose. 

It did not mean that I had liked the idea, though. Playing these kind of games with someone like Kento had seemed pretty unfair to me – he was this honest, almost naïve type of person, and lying to him had seemed especially cruel.

But now that I was sitting here with him, holding his hand and feeling his presence right next to me, I could not help but feel that tiny but thankful to Hokuto and Fuma.

I did not let go of Kento’s hand for the entire movie, and he never tried to break free either, and I counted that alone as a success. We did not speak, either, because Kento seemed really engrossed in the movie and I did not want to disturb him, but I took my pleasure in throwing secret looks at his face every now and then, marveling in the handsome features. 

I was hesitant to let go of his hand when the lights turned on, but to see Kento’s timid smile as I met his gaze was kind of worth it. 

It was probably unreasonable that I was still so nervous about asking Kento out for dinner afterwards, but he was kind enough to not make fun of me as he accepted, and somehow then it became easier to slip into a comfortable conversation.

Kento had always been easy to talk to, and he made it easy to not let the situation become too awkward. In the end, we found a little Ramen place, and when we ordered over the machine at the entrance way, he seemed a little embarrassed as I paid for both of us, but he was grinning so I hoped that it was fine. 

“Does that make me the girl?” he asked teasingly as we sat down, and I flushed at his words. “I am the Senpai, I should be paying.”

“But I tricked you into going out with me” I said weakly. “The least I can do is pay your dinner.”

“If we look at it like that, Fuma owes me something” Kento murmured, pursing his lips. “Or I owe him something, depending on the perspective.”

“So I can assume this is not the worst date you ever had?” I asked with a smile, feeling a little relieved.

“Nope, not by far” Kento chuckled. “A nice movie and dinner. That is pretty high on my list.”

“Yay” I laughed, and the sparkle in Kento’s eyes as he laughed with me made me feel incredibly good about myself. 

Kento seemed even happier when he got his food, and I figured that there was another thing we had in common at least – our huge love for food. 

It was when he chewed happily on his Ramen that I murmured, very quietly: “I am sorry.”

Kento blinked, starting: “I thought I already said it was-“, but I interrupted him quickly, continuing: “For Fuma throwing my feelings at you like this. You must have been shocked.”

Kento gulped, before smiling tentatively.

“I was” he said honestly. “I was not sure how to react. I did not want to hurt you.”

“I… did not ask Fuma to do this” I murmured. “He just-“

“I thought so” Kento nodded. “And I am sorry if I behaved weirdly since then. It was just… I wanted to be sure of what I was feeling before I approached you, you know. Because I did not want to create a mess.”

“I appreciate that” I smiled. “That you are putting so much thought into my feelings.”

“But maybe Fuma was right, and we should just… give it a try?” Kento said tentatively, and my heartbeat picked up at his words. “I mean, being with you feels good, and I would like to… see where this goes. If you are okay with that.”

“I am totally okay with that!” I nodded, a little too vehemently from the way Kento smiled in return. “Whatever you are up to, I am in.”

“Don’t say that” Kento chuckled. “I might take advantage of that.”

He might have not known that his words sounded like a promise to me, but they had my skin tickling all the way through our Ramen. 

On our way home, we were surprised to find out that we lived in the same area, and took the same JR line to work each day, getting in at the same station. It made us laugh that we had never figured that out before, and we discussed about it all the way to Kento’s house. 

When we reached it, we stood there awkwardly for a moment, and my nerves came back hitting me with full force, but I had figured that I had come too far to just shy away now. 

Kento had just turned to me to say something when I had already grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to me. 

Kento froze when my lips touched his, and for a moment, I was about to pull away again because it seemed like I had gone a step too far, but then his lips moved against mine tentatively, encouraging me to turn this into a real kiss, and when Kento’s arm hooked around my neck, I knew that it was okay. 

I allowed myself to drown in the feeling of his lips against mine, their softness and his gentle touches, and it felt so intense and real that I was suddenly sure that I had never quite been in love until this very moment. Because nothing had ever felt like this, like kissing Kento here, in the cold on the steps of his house. 

When we finally broke apart for air, I was a little dazed, needing a while to focus my eyes on Kento, but when I did, he was smiling, and it made me smile with him, a warmth flooding through me that made me want to never let go of him again.

“I was just going to ask if you still want to come in for a while” Kento whispered, as if he was afraid to break the spell if he spoke any louder. “My parents are out for the weekend and I have the house to myself. This… sounds fishy now that I think about it, but-“

“I’d love to” I murmured, interrupting his babbling. “Anything to spend some more time with you.”

Kento beamed at those words, and he freed his wrist from my hand only to entwine our fingers, turning away to lead me inside. 

He offered me something to drink and we sat down on the living room couch, Kento moving just close enough to me that our knees touched, and it made me grin stupidly as we slid into another quiet conversation.

At some point, Kento searched for my hand again, and the way he was searching for intimacy now made me feel more treasured than I had ever expected to be. Kento idly played with my fingers as we talked, his eyes directed to our linked hands like they were the most fascinating thing in the world, and it was endearing to watch. 

It was when we fell silent again that I murmured, very quietly: “I really want to kiss you again.”

Kento smiled at my words, and instead of answering, he just leaned in.

Kento needed to stretch just that tiny bit to kiss me, and I moved my free hand to his soft hair as he was close, helping him cross the distance. 

The way Kento kissed reflected his whole personality- he was gentle and careful, always mindful of his partner, but with growing confidence he also deepened the kiss, giving in to the desire to be as close as possible. 

Maybe it was because Kento was that tiny bit older than me, but I was glad that he took the lead in this part. It showed me that he wanted this as much as I did, and kept me from doubting. 

It all seemed to fall into place easier than I would have ever expected it to – our kiss kept deepening, and our hands wandering, exploring all by themselves, and when Kento slipped a hand under my shirt, tickling my skin with light touches, stopping him was the farthest thing from my mind.

Kento tasted like vanilla, which was weird because we had had coke and Ramen only a while ago, but when our tongues touched, it was like the sweetest taste for me, and I found it almost addicting. 

I learned a lot of things about Kento that night – how his breathing picked up when I stroked his stomach, how he was just that tiny bit ticklish on his sides, and how beautiful his voice sounded when he moaned softly into our kiss. 

“Can I touch you?” Kento asked after a while, and I blinked at first because both his hands were under my shirt already, but then I understood and a hot rush of need flashed through me, making my skin tingle even more than before, and all I could do was not shakily. 

It was Kento who pulled away first to remove his shirt, and then he reached out to the chair next to the couch, getting a thin blanket from it. I was too distracted by his exposed torso for a moment to really react, but when Kento stood to unbutton his jeans, I quickly tore my gaze away to get rid of my own clothes. 

Kento threw the blanket over us as he came to rest next to me on the couch again, and pushed me a little so that I would lie down on the couch, making place for him next to me. 

Kento’s eyes were a little shy as they met mine, but also that tiny bit amused, and it made me chuckle as I moved closer to him, resting my forehead against his. 

“Hi” Kento whispered, fastening an arm around my waist, smiling in that charming way of his. “I am lying naked on my couch with a 17 year-old. Do you think they will put me in prison for this.”

“Not if we don’t tell anyone” I teased, kissing his nose. “Though Hokuto and Fuma are going to beat it out of us anyways.”

“Fuma would never bail on us” Kento snickered. “I know things about him he would rather die than having me expose them.”

“That is… interesting” I noted, and Kento laughed before catching my lips in another kiss. 

Touching Kento without all the layers in the way felt incredibly. His skin was soft and he was responsive, gasping against my lips every now and then, and it fueled me on along with the way his fingers traced my skin, making me feel shivery. 

When my fingers found his erection, Kento broke our kiss to whimper my name, and it made me feel heady. It was new, the feeling of another’s shaft in my hand, but it was also intense and knowing that it was Kento who I was touching so intimately was the most mind-blowing experience right after our first kiss. 

Kento’s fingers found my shaft soon as well, and it was so intense and so much that I was not quite sure what to do with all the sensations. 

In the end, Kento swatted my hand away for a moment, moving even closer to me so that our erections were touching. I moaned helplessly when Kento took us into his hand together, stroking us at the same time, and it was all I could do to search his lips for another sloppy kiss. 

It was when I reached down to fondle with both his and my balls that Kento sped up his movements, and everything was becoming too much. 

I came before Kento, clinging to him for dear life, and he kissed me through it, holding still until I was coherent enough to reach out for him again, stroking him till he reached completion.

I watched Kento’s face as he lost it, mesmerized by the way his features softened during his orgasm, and the faint noises he made. 

He snuggled into me as he came down, trying to regain his breathing, and I indulged in his obvious need for intimacy, kissing along his neck and his cheek, sending little aftershocks down his spine. 

We were torn out of our delirium when a phone vibrated, and first Kento demanded to ignore it, but then I thought better of it in case my mother was writing, so we rummaged through our clothes on the floor to find our phones.

Turned out it had been Kento’s phone, in the end, with a text message from Fuma. 

“I swear” Kento grumbled as he rested his head against my chest again, opening the message. “If he doesn’t stop tampering with my life…”

I turned my head a little to the side to be able to read what he had written. 

_“Hey~~~ Sorry for the little fibs today, it was all for your own good ;) I hope everything worked out, because you deserve a happy relationship more than anyone, you romantic freak, and Jesse is a gentlemen who will take care of you :P Looking forward to our double dates!! XD  
PS: Did you get it on? I bet with Hokku about Yakiniku, so don’t disappoint me here!!”_

“Shall I tell him we didn’t just to spite him?” Kento groaned, I laughed as I drew patterns on his neck. 

“Hokuto isn’t better either, but still, they don’t need to know everything” I murmured, closing my eyes, smiling when Kento scrambled up from his position to kiss my lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Christmas, so how about some comments? :D


End file.
